


A Key Reason

by MistyBeethoven



Series: Strange Couchfellows [4]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Basement, Comedy, Dentistry, Gen, High Table, Paper Cuts, Piercings, Rescue, Robin Lord Taylor character, Secret Organizations, Tattoos, Tongue-in-cheek, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: The Administrator is abducted and tortured. John Wick rescues him.





	A Key Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry in a time diverting and admittedly stupid series.

The Administrator was chained to a wall in a dark and rotting basement. Far off he could hear water dripping accompanied by the scampering feet of an army of unknown rodents. He could smell their droppings and the smell of mould; he prayed to God the fungus turned out not to be toxic. If he somehow got out of this mess he didn't want to end up dying of some disease; he doubted his employers would cover the medical bills.

A group of the High Table's greatest enemies had decided weeks ago to gain access to the organizations secret files by kidnapping one of the main employees in charge of those same files. They knew that if the employee was not accommodating then they could always torture the person and hope in the ensuing agony they would be persuaded to at least drop some interesting tidbit.

It had been the Administrator's bad luck that they had singled him out.

He had been coming out of the grocery store, his arms loaded with the fresh dandelion greens and kale he had purchased to feed his pet iguana Toby, when they had ambushed him. He had dropped the paper bag onto the pavement.

The Administrator cursed them most of all for that; he hated to waste money.

They had been torturing him for hours to no avail. Apparently they hadn't noticed the tattoos on his arms and the piercings on his face: he was a man used to pain.

In fact, the Administrator enjoyed it. He had always looked forward to the times he had received a paper cut on a paper to be stamped.

If you were a secret organization that ran a constant risk of having your employees abducted and tortured it paid to hire masochists.

Still every man had his limits and the Administrator had reached his when they brought out the dentist equipment; it was time for a little root canal.

The Administrator screamed in the deepest horror he had ever known.

Suddenly gunfire erupted from upstairs. The Administrator watched as the two men who had been kind enough to hurt him for the last few hours looked at each other uneasily.

Heralded by a rainstorm of bullets, John Wick suddenly appeared. The two men barely had time to move their hands before they were lying on the ground imitating a couple of slices of swiss cheese.

The tall bearded man walked over to the Administrator, and using the dental drill, freed him from his shackles.

The man with the glasses looked up at his savior. "Why?" he managed to ask even though his mouth was dry from thirst. It had been hours since his last whiskey.

"I had to," John Wick answered. "You have the keys to the apartment."

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody is interested in John/Administrator slash based on this series read "Paid" here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240273
> 
> If not go about your business.


End file.
